


The Two D's (Do They Like D's?)

by JamieBenn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and The Doctor meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two D's (Do They Like D's?)

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabbley for youuu

The loud crashing noise bled through the earplugs held in place to block out the traffic sound of the man’s ears. He unintentionally awoke to the noise and rashly pulled the earplugs out of his ears and threw them to the ground, treading on them as he went to go investigate whatever had crashed into the front garden of his motorway motel.

Of course, he wasn’t expecting to be greeted by such a strange item. It was a phone box, yet it was the blue of royals and it read ‘Police Public Call Box’ and he didn’t even know there was such thing, let alone what one was doing in the front garden of his establishment when it had clearly not been there that morning.

The man shrugged of his jacket and quickly ran back to the motel door before throwing it blindly into his room. He slammed the door shut, just as the jacket thudded against the window at the other side of the room, his badge reading ‘Dean’ making a high-pitched sound against the glass surface.

Dean ran back outside to where the blue box and ‘crashed’ and noticed the door creaking open. He didn’t know what he had actually expected; as if it hadn’t been that there were people in there. How else would a box randomly fall to the earth? Actually, how would it have done so even with people in it?

“Who are you?” Dean called out, stitching his eyebrows together.

The door banged against the inside wall and Dean didn’t know what he was expecting. Maybe he was expecting a police officer in full uniform, certainly not a man in a suit and tie, wearing converses of all shoes. And if he expected him to speak at all, it was certainly not with an English accent.

“The doctor!” The man said cheerfully.

“Wow doctor, guess that explains to me so much why you fell out of the goddamn sky.”

“Well you didn’t ask, did you, Dean.”

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

“I am the doctor, and you sir are Dean Winchester. And I need your help.”

“With what? Are you some kind of angel?” Dean raised his head, looking towards the sky, “Cas—“

“Don’t call your stupid angel! Don’t need those feathers around here, I tell you.”

“Why do you need me, then?”

“Just get in the box.”

“Why on earth would I do that?”

“Why would you go around hunting demons?”

“You sir, have actually made a point.”

“Come.”

Dean walked into the box and blinked.

“It’s—“

“Bigger on the inside, yes.”

“How?”

“Alien tech.”

“Great, so now aliens exist!” Dean yelled.

“Always have. Longer than you have.” The Doctor reasoned.

“God, I hate you right now.” Dean said, shaking his head.


End file.
